A New Life/Walkthrough
Gain Entry to the House , the target for this mission]] Stealing a Disguise The first thing 47needs to do is to gain entry to the house, and to do that you'll need a disguise. The best disguise is the FBI agent, so go around the corner & approach the catering truck. Take the donuts next to the crate and go back to the start of the level. Take your non-lethal syringe and use it on the donuts. Walk up to the white van, with the donuts and knock on the door. Walk away as one of the agents takes the donuts. Wait until they both pass out and then take one of the agent's clothes and their guns if you like, as long as you keep the van door closed, there should be nobody notice this. Note: You can poison the donuts instead to ensure the agents don't come around and blow your cover, but you will not get Silent Assassin rating. Tranquilizer Darts Alternatively, sedate the clown and hide him in the back of his van, but this way you'll be frisked on the way in. 47 can also sedate a garbage man and hide him in the back of the garbage truck. Finally, 47 can break into the opposite house and steal some tranquil darts, then find the '!' point on the map outside that should be a tree house overlooking the garden and side of Vinnie's house, which has an Air rifle. 47 can can then shoot the dog with the tranquilizer darts using the air rifle. (Doing this will raise some tention) Once the dog is down, shoot the security camera on the side of the house and soon one of the FBI agents will come to investigate. Shoot him as well, and 47 will be able to enter the side yard undetected by the camera, and can change into the FBI agent's uniform. Agents don't seem to normally come in the side yard so his body doesn't need to be disposed of. The side passage has a connection to the basement. Inside the House Once inside the house, sneak up to the second floor. If you're not in an FBI disguise then wait until an agent enters the teenage girl's room, and then sedate him (you can also lace her panties with the ether if you retrieved it from the house across the street), or 47 can go down to the indoor pool and pick up the FBI disguise next to the sauna entrance. Killing Vinnie Using Fiber Wire Either way go to the first door on the right as you come up the stairs, and hide around the corner. Eventually Vinnie will come up to the room and start reading on his desk, sneak up and kill him with fiber wire. Using the Sniper Rifle Alternatively, if 47 brought a sniper rifle you can use the phone in the FBI's white van to bring him to the window, then snipe him from the garage of the house opposite when no one is looking. Sliencer or Low Velocity ammo is recommened. Strangling Him Another method to kill Vinnie is to shoot the security camera on the left side of the house, or sedate the guys in the van with donuts when the guard is not looking (steal the video tape in the van). Then hide in the garage until the guard is outside again. Knock out the guard in the armory, go up the back stairwell, and wait there until no guards are watching the room Vinnie goes into. Next, run into that room and wait there until Vinnie goes in, then strangle him. To escape just have the guard escort you out, or 47 can hide in the closet of the TV room until they start to walk out, then knock the guard out, and kill Vinnie if possible, so that you don't risk having any witnesses. 'Alternate Method' There is an easier way to kill Vinnie. First, use the sedative/poison syringe on the box of donuts and give it to the FBI agents inside the truck. Steal the security tapes and one of their suits. Outside the house just by the garage door is the fuse box that controls the TV in the living room. Wait for Vinnie to sit in his chair and watch TV. Pull the wires out of the fuse box, although be careful that the Caterer is not around, as he frequently lingers in the driveway smoking a cigarette. Once the feed to the TV is cut, Vinnie will get upset and send his bodyguard outside to fix the problem. Enter the house and go immediately left, into the living room. Since you're dressed like an FBI agent, Vinnie will not be suspicious to see you. Position yourself directly behind Vinnie's chair. Strangle him with the Fiber Wire. Then just walk out, not even bothering to hide the body. When the bodyguard comes back, he will think Vinnie has fallen asleep in his chair! This also works with poisoning. Accident Also, if 47 has good timing, he can kill Vinnie in an accident. Once you start the mission, run to the left across the street and place a mine in the corner by the fence. Run along the left side of the road and once you get around the corner blow up the mine. Run straight through the front door and let Vinnie see you from the closet. Make sure you are seen by him before the FBI agents turn their attention to you, you have a beirf period when they investigate the explosion. Run back out and run straight until you are just in front of where the FBI truck would be. Vinnie will come out an tell you to go away. If you are in the right place, when back up comes they run him over, which registers as an accident. Distraction After poisoning/sedating the FBI agents in the van, and stealing a disguise, head straight for the front of the house. Near the garage is a utility box. As long as nobody is looking (beware of the clown and the caterer that constantly go back and forth from the house to the street), break the utility box. If Vinnie is watching TV at the time, he will complain and his personal bodyguard will come out to investigate the box. While this is happening, run inside and casually approach Vinnie from behind as he waits in the seat. You can either fiber wire him or poison him. The choice is yours. The FBI agent is unlikely to notice Vinnie is dead when he returns, as Vinnie appears to be sleeping after this. Retrieving the Microfilm Killing Vinnie's Wife Since Vinnie's wife has the microfilm, you're either going to have to kill or sedate her first. To kill her and make it look like an accident, go to the backyard and find the pool boy's shed and pick the lock. Take the lighter fluid off one of the boxes in here, or get it from the basement. You can walk up to the barbecue at the end of the pool and rig it, so that the next time the wife lights it up, she'll die from it. Sedating Vinnie's Wife Using the Tranquilizer Darts To sedate her, you can either first sedate the pool boy, take his clothes, and follow the wife as she lures you to her room, or you can wait until she walks into the house from the indoor pool and sedate her then, and hide her body in the sauna, or just push her into the pool which usually drowns her. Finally, you can get the tranquilizer darts and air gun, and snipe her as she walks through the garden. Unfortunately, this way she tends to fall in the pool and drown. Human Shield Alternatively, wait until she walks out of the bathroom, use her as a human shield or drag her, move into the bathroom, and then knock her out so the guard won't notice An accident 47 can make happen is by either going to the tree house or the corner next to the sauna door in the indoor pool area. You wait for the wife to enter the pool. When she is walking next to the pool or is in the indoor-pool you can shoot the glass roof to let it rain glass. Don't stand below it by yourself or you will get killed. Using the Bottle Another way is to run in after sedating the FBI and sedate the bottle on the kitchen counter and wait for her to drink it, and then steal the necklace. Unfortunately, the kitchen has a lot of traffic and someone is bound to find her body. When that happens, the rating will be lowered since she is a civilian Seducing Her Alternatively, 47 can sedate the pool-boy, take his disguise and hang around he pool until Vinnie's wife seduces him. Follow her to her room, she'll wave you through the guards without them searching you into the house. As you get to her room, she'll excuse herself to the bathroom, and when she comes out she'll say she's not in the mood, and that she wants a drink. Stay where you are because she won't move, instead, she'll say she wants to rest and goes to lie down on the bed. Wait to hear her snoring, then simply pick up the microfilm necklace when prompted. Exiting the house is harder since the poolguy isn't allowed into the house alone. In one of the girls' rooms, there is a pair of panties on a desk which an FBI agent will sometimes sniff. If the player has picked up the bottle of ether from the office across the road, 47 can lace the panties with it, knocking the agent unconscious when he smells them. This way, it will be easy to take his uniform as disguise and leave easily. Alternatively, as soon as you enter the room, you can close the door and sedate her (if you have any syringes left) and then take the microfilm, though this is a waste of sedatives. The Catering Crate At the beginning, you'll notice there is a catering crate in the truck parked in the driveway. You can place an RU-AP mine in here and the caterer will carry it into the kitchen. Then, later, once you have a disguise and can freely move about the house, you wait until the wife goes into the kitchen for a drink and you detonate the mine. After the fuss dies down, and the body is moved into the security room, you can grab the microfilm. However, since Sinistra's wife is a civilian and not a target, his will reduce the rating. This can also assist in killing Vinnie, as he will hide in the closet and his personal guard will come investigate the explosion. You can use this time to ambush him in the closet. Escape Whichever way 47 uses to kill Vinnie and acquire the microfilm, leave the house and regain your suit, and return to where you began the mission to escape. Disguises *'Suit': Useless in this mission, unless you want to look spiffy as you walk around the streets. *'Hired staff': This includes the pool boy, Corky the Clown, or one of the caterers. Just another way of getting the microfilm, but you don't need to bother with it as the FBI uniform is much more useful. *'Garbage man': Not very useful except to go into people's yards without raising suspicion. This will help you get the tranquilizer darts and a bottle of ether across the street if you don't feel like sneaking by the neighbor. *'FBI Agent': Crucial for a stealthy approach as it's the best disguise, and nobody gets too suspicious. Just add poison/sedatives to the donuts in the food truck and leave them in front of the FBI truck. FBI Agents will come out of the truck to get the donuts. Both of them will be either sedated or killed, depending on which method you choose. You can now get the CCTV tape and an FBI suit. This suit has the same ability as the garbage man; you wont be suspected of sneaking around in gardens, and it's much easier to obtain. Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs